


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Disney World, Disney employee!Tony Stark, Don't kill me if this is bad, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, I'm also bad at flirting so, I've never seen tangled, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Rated teen for swearing, Tangled (2010) References, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Steve convinces Bucky to take a group vacation to Disney World, and Bucky might not hate it as much as he thought he would.Tony fills in as Flynn Rider for a sick employee and doesn't have a horrible time.----Or, the Disney World meet cute that no one asked for.





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at flirting, please forgive how bad this is.

“Disney World? What are we? 12?” was Bucky’s incredulous reply to Steve’s suggestion for vacation.

“Come on Buck, just because we’re in our twenties doesn’t mean we can’t have fun. We can bring our friends and turn it into a group vacation.” 

“No.” Bucky crossed his arms and stared his boyfriend in the eyes, and really, he should know better than to stare into Steve Rogers’ eyes when he was asking for something. His puppy dog eyes were killer.

“Come on, we could never afford it when we were younger, and I really want to go on a better rollercoaster than the Cyclone.”

Steve’s lip quivered.

Dammit.

Bucky sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“I’m bringing Natasha and a lot of alcohol.” Bucky sighed as he ended up with an armful of blonde-haired boyfriend. 

“Yes! I promise you’ll have fun. I’ll call Sam!” Steve cheered. He planted a kiss on Bucky’s cheek and said man couldn’t help but give a small smile.

And that is how Natasha, Clint, Sam, T’Challa, Steve, and Bucky all end up in the sweltering heat of Florida, walking around Magic Kingdom, led - in Bucky’s case _dragged_ \- by one Steve Rogers in Mickey Mouse ears.

If Bucky was being honest, he really was enjoying himself. Disney World wasn’t his favorite place in the world, and the heat was killing him, but Steve was so happy and his eyes absolutely _glowed_ whenever something exciting happened. He couldn’t resist how adorable Steve was.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Natasha and Clint had absolutely _destroyed_ everyone else at that stupid Buzz Lightyear ride, and Sam and T’Challa were silently holding hands and doing all the cute couple stuff. 

All in all it was a really enjoyable trip, not that Bucky would it admit it, though. 

“Bucky! Look! Rapunzel and Flynn Rider are gonna be here in ten minutes!” Steve pointed to a sign, and sure enough, there was a photo op starting soon. There were already families lined up to meet the characters.

“And?” Bucky groaned. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you know that’s my favorite Disney movie.”

“Every Disney movie is your favorite.” Bucky argued.

“Come on Bucky, stop being a stick in the mud. We all know you have a crush on Flynn.” Clint added. Bucky sent a glare his way, which only made the bastard grin. 

“See! Everyone else wants to go too, babe.” Steve said, victorious. 

“I don’t know about that-” Bucky tried to protest.

“Yeah, babe, lets get in line.” Natasha grabbed Clint’s hand and firmly planted herself in line.

“I hate you all.” Bucky growled. Sam and T’Challa at least had the sense to look _a little_ remorseful as they all followed Natasha to the back of the line. An employee cut the line off right behind them.

When the characters finally arrived, it took the group an hour to get to the front, Steve bouncing on his feet the whole time.

“I’m dating an overgrown child.” Bucky said.

“You love it.” Steve replied. Bucky scrunched his nose, which made Steve giggle. Steve gave Bucky’s lips a quick kiss, which totally didn’t make Bucky blush.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. Which ever poor schmuck had to play Flynn Rider all day was _hot_. His face was perfectly sculpted and the rough facial hair fit him perfectly. And his _arms_. Bucky’s face most definitely _did not_ heat up. He glanced over at his boyfriend to see him in the same predicament. Steve’s cheeks were a brilliant shade of red.

“Hi. How you doin’?” 

They were both utterly _screwed_.

* * *

Tony was screwed. He hadn’t played Flynn in _months_ and yet here he was. Pepper had called him last night in a panic. Her Flynn had gotten sick to the point of hospitalization and she wouldn’t have called Tony if she didn’t absolutely need him, and please for me?

He had stopped playing Disney characters three months ago and moved to a working in a store where there was air conditioning and acceptable hours, but this was Pepper. He had a hard time saying no to Pepper.

And that’s how Tony ended up in Backstage Disney, getting in a familiar costume and applying makeup because he had a photo op in thirty minutes. 

It’s not that he _disliked_ meeting families and little kids, it’s just that he _hated_ it. That’s why he had begged and pleaded to be moved inside. That, and the ridiculous heat. 

Heat he was reminded of as he and Rapunzel, her name was something like Marie or Mary, made their way through Magic Kingdom. He easily slipped back into character once he was in full costume, but that didn’t make it any less unbearable as he stood in 90 degree heat and forced a smile at little kids and did multiple ridiculous poses. 

He was thoroughly hating his day until finally, _finally_ , the end of the line was in sight. A group of college aged kids walked up to Tony and - Mary, Margret? - and the two men at the back of the group were drop dead gorgeous. 

One of them was a blonde-haired blue-eyed puppy dog. He was like a stereotypical Prince Charming, complete with sideways Mickey Mouse ears and rosy cheeks, and Tony was _literally_ dressed as a Disney Prince. The other was ruggedly handsome, with messy brown hair and the hints of a scowl on his face, clearly dragged there by the blonde.

And they were both built like football players.

Tony was _screwed_.

He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be in character, not gawking at the guests like a creep.

“Hi. How you doin’?”

Tall, blonde, and beautiful _giggled_.

The redhead in the group rolled her eyes so hard that they almost went back into her head, and the couple holding hands shot each other a _look_.

* * *

Steve was fucking _useless_. 

All he could seem to do was giggle and blush at the very attractive Flynn Rider. They had one of their silent conversations that Clint called creepy, and decided that they both had a crush on the Adonis of a man, but Bucky couldn’t do all the flirting himself.

Luckily, the man seemed to be just as into it, to the dismay of the rest of the group.

“Well hello, you must be Prince Charming.” The man had said to Steve with a smirk. Steve blushed harder. 

The rest of the group immediately gave up on talking to Flynn, and had started talking to Rapunzel, each taking turns taking ridiculous selfies with her. 

“And you must be the man of my dreams.” Bucky made sure to _very obviously_ look the man up and down. Flynn blushed ever so slightly. Bingo.

“Only a prince, I’m afraid.” He replied.

“What a shame doll, I was gonna ask you out on a date.” Bucky winked and leant up against the wall. 

 

“Don’t give up so quickly. Anything could happen.” Tony responded. If this was still his job, he would 100% be absolutely fucked. More than he already was, that is. But he wasn’t _really_ Flynn Rider anymore, so why the hell not? Rhodey had been saying that he needed to ‘get laid’. 

And, he was having fun making the blonde blush, and being hit on by the brunette. 

“Define anything, darlin’.” The blonde added.

 _Fucking hell_.

Tony leant on the wall next to the other man, his arm dangerously close to being above Bucky’s head.

“It can mean anything you want, sweet heart.” 

 

“Come on guys, let me take you three’s picture.” Clint cut in, phone in hand. Bucky was disappointed that the flirting had been cut off, but slung an arm around Flynn’s waist nonetheless. 

Steve stood on the man’s other side, an arm around his shoulders. 

“Name’s Bucky, by the way.” Bucky whispered into the man’s ear. A brilliant blush broke out on his face, right as Clint snapped the picture. 

The man turned his body to Bucky.

“Well, Bucky, you ever heard that I have a thing for brunettes?” 

An absolutely wolfish smirk spread across Bucky’s face. Steve let out an indignant noise.

“Blondes too, babe, don’t worry.” The man said, turning towards Steve.

“Got a name, blondie?” 

“S-Steve.” He managed to stutter out. This is why Bucky was the suave one. 

“Well, Steve, Bucky, meet me here in two hours?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Bucky grinned at the man, and then at Steve, who looked shocked and excited all at once.

* * *

“Can we go anywhere without you two flirting with someone?” Sam had replied when Steve told the group the story five minutes later.

“Hey, _he_ asked _us_ on a date. So technically, not our fault.” Bucky argued. T’Challa gave a long suffering sigh.

“Whatever you say, Barnes.”

* * *

“You what now?” Rhodey said over the phone.

“I have a date with two very hot men.”

Rhodey laughed. “Leave it to Tony Stark to do everything at 200%.”

“Well you were the one who said I needed to ‘get laid’, so this is your own damn fault.” Tony argued.

“Whatever, Stark.”

* * *

Months later, when someone asked the three how they met, Bucky would pull out a picture of the three at Disney World. Bucky grinning widely, Tony blushing a beautiful red, and Steve biting his lip shyly. 

Tony would protest that Bucky _did not_ sweep him off his feet, he was the one who asked them out, Barnes, and Steve would complain that he _did not_ blush that much, but Bucky would just laugh and give his boyfriends a sappy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, don't forget to leave kudos or a comment!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @pieceofandrewforyou or send me prompts at @andrew-writes-things


End file.
